I guess we're officially a couple'
by smileyemzy
Summary: A fluffy one shot about Austin and Ally's first day of being a couple...*warning* cuteness overload *warning* Written from Ally's POV


**Author's Note: hey guys! It's Emily here, with my first ever Austin and Ally one-shot! I've began writing a multi-chapter Auslly story, which I hope to begin uploading soon, if you guys like this:) hope you enjoy this little one-shot!**

"I guess we're officially a couple," Austin said, grinning brightly at me.

My heart was pounding and the butterflies in my tummy were flying as I looked up to him and smiled back, as his strong, muscular arm snaked around my waist.

I could get used to this...I felt Austin entwine his fingers with mine and I couldn't help but smile even wider. I could DEFINITELY get used to this...

Dez was making some awful noise on the wrecked piano that Austin had tried to parachute into the party for me, but I couldn't concentrate on him with Austin so close to me.

To think, just a month ago, imagining myself and him as a couple was such a weird thought. He was my best friend and I never saw him that way. But now, I realise that all those feelings of friendship have turned into something stronger...Oh, those would be good as song lyrics, better write those down.

I reluctantly wriggle myself out of Austin's warm embrace and he frowns at me. I bend down to retrieve my song book from beneath the counter and I see a knowing smile grace his face.

"What are the new lyrics this time Ally?" he asks, resting his chin on my shoulder as I lean up against the counter to write in my book.

He was so close to me. I could feel his muscular chest on my back and his warm breath tickling my ears. His hands were fiddling with my air, causing shivers to run up my spine. I couldn't concentrate with him so close.

I forgot that he was waiting for a response to my question as my hand, holding my pen, hovered over my book.

"Ally?" he asked smirking.

"Oh, umm sorry!" I blushed, feeling my cheeks heat up. "I don't quite know, just something's I was thinking about..."

I write in my book, with my neatest hand writing possible;

those feelings of friendship have grown stronger,

and I couldn't handle being 'just friends' any longer

Austin read the words over my shoulder before I could slam the book shut. His face lit up, seeing the words and knowing they were about him.

I picked up my book and smacked Austin playfully with it on the arm. He acted hurt and attempted to snatch my book from me. He knew what I was away to say:

"Don't touch my book!"

He laughed. Oh that laugh. It sounded like church bells chiming on a beautiful spring day. How come I'd never noticed this before?

I looked up at him to see those perfect hazel eyes looking adoringly into mine. His sweet half smile, made me smile back and we just stood there looking into each others eyes until...

"I get you two like each other and all," Trish began. "And everyone's been waiting for this to happens, but do we have to watch you two being all lovey-dovey?"

Austin turned to face Trish, yet again, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"No you don't Trish," he said. "You could always leave?" His sweet smile was replaced with a cheeky smirk.

Trish merely groaned and grabbed Dez by the arm and proceeded to the exit of Sonic Boom but before she did, she winked at me and made the 'tell me everything later' face. I simply nodded, still smiling.

The store was completely empty, so I loosened myself from Austin's arms and turned to look at him properly.

He did that adorable little half smile thing he does whenever he's trying to impress someone and boy, it was working.

"Like what you see?" he said, trying to sound sexy.

I gulped. He caught me checking him out. Great. Wait, what was I thinking? He's my boyfriend, I can check him out all I want...so I nodded.

But two could play at this game.

I walked away from Austin, over to a rack of perfectly arranged instruments and pretended to fix their positions.

"You know Austin. Before we were so rudely interrupted by Kira, I think we were having some fun, weren't you?" I said, with my back turned to him.

I turned around and leaned up against the piano, a slight smile on my lips.

He nodded.

"Maybe we should, I don't know, try and recreate that moment?" I said, walking closer and closer.

I saw his cheeks flush ever so slightly and he gulped.

Yet again, he nodded.

I slyly grabbed the small water gun that Dez keeps under the counter incase of an 'emergency.' Although, I don't quite see what emergency would require a water gun, but it would come in handy now...

I hid it behind my back in one hand as I moved closer to him. I then snaked one of my arms around his waist and reached up on my tip toes. Our noses were almost touching.

The moment was almost here.

"You know what one of my favourite hobbies are Austin..." I said, breathily.

I moved in closer, going in as if to kiss him then:

I whip out the water gun from behind my back and squirt him straight in the face.

I begin to laugh hysterically and run away as Austin shouts:

"I'll get you for this Ally Dawson!"

He began to chase me around the store, as our laughter echoed around the room. What a great way to start my day, huh?

"I guess we're officially a couple."

**Author's Note: thanks for reading! please review, favourite, etc...**


End file.
